


ryuu no ikari

by weegie8



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rescue Fic, getting the baes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegie8/pseuds/weegie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have not felt such rage in a long time.” His brother speaks and Hanzo realises the fidgeting is him holding himself in check, is him keeping himself from drawing his Dragonblade and charging in. “They were right when they said we must take the time to prepare. But when I thought of my master here, and what they could be doing to him-” Genji cuts himself off. Hanzo dares not to lower his bow, not when so close to the enemy, but he does lean in to his brother.<br/>“I understand.”</p>
<p>McCree and Zenyatta are captured, and the Shimada brothers are quick to take back what is theirs</p>
            </blockquote>





	ryuu no ikari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaythrowuponya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaythrowuponya/gifts).



> written for a friend who is always ready to discuss my overwatch ideas and i was happy to indulge in some of her favourite tropes. love you <3

“Let’s just charge in there, take them out and get them back.”

“I agree,” Hanzo says immediately. Tracer is a little startled at first, his voice shaper than it has been in a long time, but she’s bolstered by his support.

“See! They won’t be able to hold us off.”

“They have _two_ of our agents,” Winston reminds her, trying to be the voice of reason.

“That’s all the more reason for us to bloody get going already!” Lena fires back, not to be deterred.

“We cannot just charge in, guns blazing,” Morrison counters. “We need a strategy; we need to learn how many of them there are. We don’t want a rescue mission to turn into a suicide mission.”

Tracer frowns. She knows he has a point, but she also knows what can happen when Talon holds onto someone for too long. It always makes her antsy when someone gets captured, ready to blink into a skirmish and defend their team members. She’s chomping at the bit to get going, Hanzo can see it in her eyes. It reminds him of McCree, who would no doubt be vocal about saving anyone caught as well.

If he was here and not the one currently captured, that is.

Hanzo shifts his gaze away from Tracer now trying to reason against the point Symmetra has made, to find his brother. Genji is normally a source of calm, ready to give a reminder of the lessons his master had taught him to anyone who needs help settling. Hanzo thinks the team will need it with the Omnic himself currently captured alongside Jesse. But Genji is not trying to placate Lena. No, his lights are dimming as he retreats, leaving the room with as much stealth as possible and Hanzo realises with great clarity what his brother is leaving to do.

He certainly was not going to let Genji do this alone. And not with Jesse at risk.

The elder Shimada glances around the room, wondering if his presence would be missed. He had made the mistake of angrily demanding where Jesse was early on, making a scene when he had found out that the cowboy had been taken. If only he had kept quiet like his brother, who was already making his way on a solo rescue mission… Hanzo should be with him.

He manages to make eye contact with Lena, who has Lucio fired up and arguing on her side. He sees the way her eyes dart around, and realisation coming to her. _Go_ , she mouths at him, before blinking right up into Morrison’s personal space, her arguing increasing in volume. The perfect distraction as Hanzo slips away, unseen and hurrying to catch up with Genji.  He would have to find a way to repay her.

 

He does find his brother, standing in the shadows outside an abandoned warehouse. Not so abandoned, Hanzo realises as he ducks down to hide alongside Genji when two Talon agents on patrol walk past. Hanzo nocks a sonic arrow, drawing back and releasing. He waits a moment, almost missing the red life signs when he notices that Genji is fidgeting.

Hanzo himself is tense, the dragon stirring within him as he tries to suppress his anger, to keep a level head. Many a practice with his brother has taught him that letting his rage fuel his actions can tend to lead to his defeat. He _cannot_ afford a defeat tonight. But he has not seen his brother fidget ever since… ever since he had found out Genji was still alive.

“Genji?”

“I have not felt such rage in a long time,” his brother speaks and Hanzo realises the fidgeting is him holding himself in check, is him keeping himself from drawing his Dragonblade and charging in. “They were right when they said we must take the time to prepare. But when I thought of my master here, and what they could be doing to him-” Genji cuts himself off. Hanzo dares not to lower his bow, not when so close to the enemy, but he does lean in to his brother.

“I understand.” He was much more vocal in his anger when he had learnt that the reason Jesse wasn’t responding to the comms was because he was captured. He can imagine what it had felt like for Genji, to find that Zenyatta was taken as well. There were those who wanted the Omnic destroyed, just as there were those hunting for Jesse’s head. And all those concerns seemed trivial when one knew what Talon was capable of. Hanzo has been told the story of Amélie Lacroix.

“I had thought you might.”

Hanzo realises that Genji would have gone in alone already if he had not suspected that Hanzo was following him. What a foolish thing to do, but would he had not done the same? Sneaking out to come and rescue Jesse on his own if no one had agreed to help him?

“Then we will do this together.”

 

It has become routine for Hanzo to take the high ground, covering the backs of his team mates and taking out enemies in the distance. He does this now, even as the dragon within him hungers, wishes to lash out and decimate those who would dare take what is his. Instead, it would seem that Genji has given in to the dragon’s call. His blade is alight, a blur of motion as he and his dragon cut down anyone he can see. Hanzo has an arrow drawn the entire time, but does not need to fire it. What would be the point, when his brother leaves only carnage behind him.

For the first time since their reconciliation, Hanzo has an idea of what his brother was like before meeting Zenyatta. Rage and anger fuelling his motions. But instead of stemming from hurt and bitterness, it comes from an overwhelming need to protect and save. To take back the precious one that was taken from him. If he had ever doubted how much the Omnic meant to his brother before, this would certainly answer that.

“Genji, wait!” he barks when his brother darts forward through a doorway, out of sight. He came here to save Jesse and Zenyatta he’d be damned if he let Genji come to harm as well. “ _Chotto matte!_ ”  he growls out, dashing forward. The next room is empty- if you do not count the remains of what was possibly three other agents. Hanzo spends no time worrying about them; it is either them or his brother. He prefers for his bother to win

He would also prefer it if he knew where his brother is currently. He has been using his dragon for too long, surely he must be feeling the strain by now. And he had rushed off alone, the fool.

…For a brief moment Hanzo realises he must have been this difficult as well when he first joined Overwatch. They truly were more alike than either cared to admit.

There are two doorways before him, and only silence. No cries of pain, shouted orders, or the blast of gunfire. Silence. Either Genji had gone for a more stealthy approach, or…

No. Hanzo refuses to let himself think of that. Genji was fighting with a purpose, a very strong motivator to keep him going. Just as Hanzo was, the elder Shimada is reminded as he chooses the path to the left and encounters a solitary guard in front of a locked door.

The man drops immediately, never even knowing of the arrow that came for him. Hanzo strides forward cautiously, arrow drawn and ready in case if anyone else comes down the hall. With his hands full as they are, he uses his leg to kick the door down, not once letting his guard drop. There is only one Talon agent inside, and he is at the very least unconscious if not dead. Hanzo puts another arrow in him just to be sure. The last thing he wants is to be picked off from behind while he tends to the two other figures in the room.

Zenyatta looks serene, floating calmly despite the way one of his arms is no longer attached. Genji was not going to react well when he sees that. And Jesse- Hanzo’s breath catches. Jesse is laying down, not moving. Hanzo stumbles forward, re-finding his footing just as he drops down beside the cowboy.

“He is fine,” Zenyatta assures him quickly. “Merely resting.” There are signs of injuries, Hanzo can see them plainly, in contrast to the man he had woken up next to that very morning. The sight makes the dragon within him writhe, demanding retribution. But he can tell that Zenyatta has been helping Jesse heal somewhat. Just not enough to make Hanzo want to take it easy on any members of Talon left.

_If_ there are any left after Genji is done with them.

“Are you fine to move?” Hanzo asks the Omnic as he scoops Jesse up into his arms. The cowboy groans, slowly waking.

“I am. Do you require any assistance?”

Hanzo shakes his head. “He is not that heavy.” If he made Zenyatta work while injured he would probably incur some of Genji’s wrath himself. “And I did not come alone.”

“The whole gang’s here then?” Jesse says, words slightly slurred. The fact that he is not trying to wriggle out of Hanzo’s arms is a testament to how unwell he is feeling. But he is alive, his body warm in Hanzo’s arms, his weight only serving as a reminder that Hanzo has found him. That will have to be enough for the dragon for now.

“No,” Hanzo replies slowly, edging out the doorway to check the hall. It is empty, still silent. Hanzo mutters a curse under his breath.

“Genji,” Zenyatta says, a simple statement of fact as if he already knows who is with Hanzo. Then Hanzo realises that the damage to the walls and Talon operatives makes it rather obvious. “Where is he now?”

“I do not know,” Hanzo grinds out, his concern making the Omnic’s grow.

Zenyatta stops in place, floating a little higher as his functional arm rests in a meditative pose. “He is here still, alive,” he reports, lessening the constriction in Hanzo’s chest.

That is when Genji joins them, cradling several orbs to his chest with the utmost of care, almost akin to how one would hold a small child. It is a startling contrast to way he had been last Hanzo saw him, all dangerous intent and furious blade. “Zenyatta!” he calls out, rushing forward. “Brother, you found them.” He transfers the orbs back to his master, who sends one to McCree immediately, starting to heal him much more effectively than before.

“I am fine,” Zenyatta intones softly. “I am with you once more, find peace in that.” Genji just huddles closer to the Omnic, but looks considerably less tense.

Jesse coughs, his voice growing stronger. “I hate to interrupt, but you didn’t happen to see Peacekeeper around here, did you?” Genji steps back from Zenyatta, showing the gun safely in the holster slung around his hips. “Ah, much obliged,” McCree says, growing a little relaxed in Hanzo’s arms. “You can probably let me down now, y’know,” he murmurs.

“Nonsense,” Hanzo says shortly, not quite ready to let the cowboy go.

Besides, given the silence, he is sure his brother has taken care of every last person in this base. It is probably fortunate for them Genji did so _before_ seeing the state Zenyatta is in.

“Alright then. Take me home, _amorcito_ ,” Jesse mumbles warmly, almost starting to doze off in his arms already. Hanzo sometimes forgets that McCree has seen what his brother was like back then, with only his betrayal and anger to drive him. He would know the kind of force that came to save them. He would know just what the Shimada brothers are capable of when their loved ones were taken.

Genji hums his assent, seemingly much calmer in the presence of his master, but still eager to get him seen to. “Let us go.”


End file.
